


ART - Stargate

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Stargate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts), [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts), [Eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eriah211), [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/gifts), [Leesa_perrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leesa_perrie), [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts), [StarbucksSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/gifts), [Themistoklis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/gifts), [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts), [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts), [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Martouf - JR Bourne**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/514479/514479_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/520476/520476_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**John Sheppard and Rodney McKay - for Marlislash!**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/523972/523972_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**John Sheppard and Rodney McKay**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/488697/488697_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/488080/488080_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/487702/487702_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/487152/487152_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/486562/486562_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/486175/486175_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/484752/484752_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/484418/484418_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/483235/483235_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
